Margrave Haifrall
Margrave Haifrall (pronounced "Hay-Frawl") is an Alteraci Human arcanist of the Kirin Tor. He specializes in no particular field of magic, opting to wield any and all forms of magic that he can, and is a senator of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Despite his name, Haifrall is not an actual Margrave, but Margrave was simply the name he was given when he was born. Appearance Haifrall stands at about 1.8 meters tall, and has a fairly slim figure. He has black hair that is pushed back behind his ears, and a small beard on his lower visage. He wears violet robes and carries a metal staff with a mana gem socketed into the head. The tabard he once wore for the Kirin Tor was torn off by Haifrall during battle, and he has not bothered to replace it. Personality "Listen up Margrave, we lost a comrade a few days ago, and in our haste to be sure we didn't lose you, we went back for you. An Argent Scout lost his life because YOU decided to traipse back to Dalaran without so much as notice. Muzula is injured, not trivially mind you, and then I hear you spouting off this shit? Listen to me you gutless wretch. If I EVER catch you abandoning your brothers and sisters again like this, I care little for the Senate's justice, I'll skin you myself and feed your entrails to Cuddles here. I swear upon my dead love that I will MAKE. YOU. SUFFER. We are family, no matter our quibbles, and you NEVER leave family behind. Do you hear me? My people have a long memory, human. Don't tempt me." '' - Oliviaxi Shadesong to Margrave Haifrall's behavior. Haifrall is a notably rude person, insulting his own comrades on an almost regular basis. He is suspected of treachery by many among the Kirin Tor, the Magus Senate of Dalaran in particular. History Training in Dalaran Margrave Haifrall was born into a middle-class family in Alterac City, and was raised in a house in which he had access to many books. Through reading these books, Margrave developed an interest in history, and eventually magic, which inspired him to learn both in the mage city of Dalaran. He trained there for several years and was mainly proficient in frost magic. Shortly before the Third War began, he eventually decided to travel beyond the lands of Lordaeron, and ventured to the southern kingdom of Stormwind to continue his studies. Studies in Stormwind He became a professor in magic for a time, but Margrave did not see the benefit of this or what his work accomplished, and instead joined the Grand Alliance's magi as a battlemage, for a time. When the Draenei came to Azeroth, Margrave eagerly approached the Draenei and befriended them, hoping to learn from them of their history and their people. Return to Dalaran and the Kirin Tor Later on, Margrave heard that Dalaran had been rebuilt and relocated to Northrend, and sought a method of reaching Dalaran once again. Upon arrival, he sought to rejoin the Kirin Tor that he had once been trained by, in order to work with them. He did not fight in the War against the Lich King, but he did assist the Kirin Tor during the Nexus War. A few years passed after Margrave moved to Dalaran, and the Pandaren were revealed to the world. Just like the Draenei, the mage approached the Pandaren, and even travelled to Pandaria for some time, to learn of their culture and history, which proved to be quite a novelty to Margrave, but not something which interested him as much as the Draenei did. During the campaign for Pandaria, Margrave returned to Dalaran, hearing that there was a "purge" against the Sunreavers in the city. A while after the Siege of Orgrimmar, Margrave decided to join the higher council of the Kirin Tor, and opted to join the Magus Senate of Dalaran. He was accepted, and is now one of the newest members. Service in the Senate ''"May Dalaran hold dominion in all things." Around the time of joining the Senate, Haifrall was eventually brought in to certain events in which chronomantic rifts opened in the current timeline, resulting in alternate versions of the senate members. As he encountered various members, Haifrall developed an interest in the extent of chronomancy and its abilities. At the same time, he searched through the records of the Kirin Tor to find a missing member; Lucien Hale. Haifrall became interested, continuing the search long abandoned, and has been working towards finding the missing mage. At some point, Haifrall began to understand chronomancy and why it was forbidden. He acknowledged it as a dangerous magic, but he still found himself wondering about the other schools of magic that were restricted. Despite his extensive research, Haifrall could find no traces to the whereabouts of Lucien. Frustrated, he resigned himself to observing his colleagues as he formulated new ideas; however, Haifrall soon learned of the whereabouts of Avoren by use of mana signatures, and found that it was in Quel'thalas, to which Haifrall ventured. However, he was encountered by a different face; Sanaeron Sanguire, a criminal of the Kirin Tor. Haifrall prepared to battle him, but Sanaeron ceased combat, and proceeded to reveal the "truth" of the Kirin Tor: The Six only sought to limit its followers to control supreme power over magic. Haifrall contemplated upon this thought to a great extent. A New Heading "You robbed the Kirin Tor of its finest magi and, in doing so, allowed Dalaran to be destroyed by the Scourge. I'm going to see you suffer, you bastard." ''- Haifrall confronting Sanaeron Sanguire. Margrave pieced the evidence together and found it sound, but was not so certain that the Kirin Tor was truly a conspiracy of an organization. He gained access to the history, through the Great Codex, of Sanaeron in the Kirin Tor, and found that the Sin'dorei had practiced illegal blood magic and killed several fellow magi. Having found the truth, Haifrall decided to remove Sanaeron and his lies from his mind. Margrave ventured to Quel'thalas once again, this time with the intent to kill. He met with Halorast Solflame, a Sin'dorei mage with a similar desire. The two lured Sanaeron into the night of Silvermoon, where they both murdered him. Haifrall and Halorast fled the scene, and have both sought out the paladin Allose Dalton for a new heading. He and Halorast were soon directed to the Death Knight companion of Allose, Nierro. Nierro ran an organization dedicated to the collection of powerful artifacts. Believing this to be an ideal place for himself, Halorast joined the Organization, and Haifrall did so as well. Dark Resurgence ''See Dark Resurgence for coinciding history. "I will not tolerate your ignorance anymore." ''- Haifrall to Oliviaxi Shadesong. While wandering among the Eastern Plaguelands for unknown reasons, Haifrall discovered a suspicious Orc, and proceeded to attack the Orc, after which he called upon the Senate to meet with the stranger. The Orc was revealed to be known only as "Karg", and pleaded innocence as a hermit. Eventually, to Haifrall's distaste, Karg was brought to the Argent Crusade to be sent to the Earthen Ring. Haifrall left the Senate (not resignation, mind you, just left them in the area), losing his confidence in his colleagues. After abandoning his Senate comrades in the Eastern Plaguelands while killing cultists, his comrades went to search for him. While he returned to Dalaran, one man died and three others were severely injured, all in trying to find him. Returning to Dalaran, the Senate discussed the matter with him, to which he responded with little care. Numerous allies threatened him, including Oliviaxi Shadesong and Aithnea Escol, the latter being a High Magister of the Senate. Oliviaxi, not taking too well to the death of Deloria Ravenshire, a comrade of the Senate, threatened Haifrall to never abandon his comrades to die again. She swore that if Haifrall did, she would kill him then and there. Haifrall gave no response, only meeting her rage with a glare. Nathul Furlbrow, Vanidicus Alexander, Muzula Silverweave, and Aithnea all worked to settle the rising conflict. Haifrall, however, made things worse. He disappeared from the scene, to the anger of Aithnea, and he responded with, once again, little care. He paid no heed to the demands of his officers, defying and disrespecting them without any apology or hesitation. He proceeded to insult Oliviaxi even further, resulting in rage from the latter and the disappearance of the former. Haifrall soon paid a visit to Stormwind City itself, and walked among the graveyard, pondering his future. He had staked his fate within the Senate. It was very possible that there was no going back. Misfortune Falls As Haifrall stood in Dalaran by himself, Muzula decided to pay a "friendly" visit. Conflict broke out as Haifrall drew a sword against Muzula's cane. Haifrall fought with magic and steel in an effort to kill the gnome, despite the latter's intentions. The battle was intense, until Muzula grabbed Haifrall through a levitation spell, and threatened Haifrall just as Oliviaxi had. Before Margrave's very eyes, the entire Senate had turned against him. Nobody trusted his intentions and everyone hated his words. He had earned the ire of possibly five to six officers, and two death threats. Possessions '''Kirin Tor Robes '- Standard robes of the Kirin Tor. Provide no obvious benefits. Have been somewhat seared. Kirin Tor tabard was burned away. 'Organization Robes '- Black hooded robes of Nierro's Organization. These robes allow him to teleport to certain locations at any time, regardless of wards. They also obscure his identity. 'Misfortune '- Named for the "misfortune" it brings upon its foes, this sword has been a weapon in the Haifrall Line ever since the Troll Wars. A powerful sword meant for battle-magi, it can be used to channel magic or be empowered by it for devastating strikes. It is unknown as to how Margrave obtained the weapon. 'Book of Avoren '- A book and artifact written by Avoren Söcretha, every school of magic is detailed within the Book, some in a theoretical sense, others in a literal sense while including some of the most powerful spells of those schools. Margrave currently holds complete access to the Book's knowledge. Alternate History In the alternate timeline in which the Iron Horde is victorious, Haifrall develops an interest in chronomancy that expands into the practice of the magic. After an encounter with Sanaeron Sanguire, Haifrall abandons the Kirin Tor, beginning to fully practice chronomancy and becoming proficient in the magic. Eventually, when the Iron Horde had become entrenched in Azeroth, Haifrall planned to visit a timeline in which he knew he was a member of the Kirin Tor, steal the Focusing Iris, and return to his timeline to seal the Portal and destroy the Iron Horde. However, upon entering the other timeline, he was immediately met with the Magus Senate, and captured for questioning. He warned the Senate's mage-commander, Vanidicus Alexander, of the threat of the Iron Horde, saying, "Watch the Dark Portal," and was left in the prison; however, once the temporal rifts were sealed, the alternate version of Margrave disappeared. Character Overview Haifrall is very much loyal to the thought of an all-powerful Kirin Tor. He sees magi as the pinnacle of power in the world, and is astonished by the behaviors and thoughts of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Believing them to be flawed, he has become a recluse to his own comrades as he devises his own methods of rebuilding the Kirin Tor. Trivia *Margrave is a descendant of Davar Haifrall, one of the Hundred. Category:Human Category:Alterac Human Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Haifrall Line